Demon Family
by demon girl XIII
Summary: Naruto finds a family with the most unlikely people.The mother to all Uchiha's returns. people that were supposed to be dead are alive. NarutoXHinata and KyuubiXOC. this is my first story so flames are welcomes
1. Chapter 1

Neko: hello everyone how are you all today

Ookami: neko shut up its to early for this crap…

Neko:but hokkyoku said I could talk all I want it because am the owner of this story and…hey is that a cookie!

Hokkyoku ookami: why do I put up with you two

Ookami: well cu we are all related one way or another….Hey is that D over there talking to Zabuza…

*Neko munching on cookie in the back*

D and Zabuza: Ok who in the F*ck gave Neko are cookies?

*Neko looks up and sees D and Zabuza*

Neko: Zaza-chan D-kun guess what hokkyoku gave me cookies…

Hokkyoku ookami:WHAT!

*Neko looks at hokkyoku*

Neko: what you did?

Hokkyoku ookami: I did not tat was Ookami…..

*Neko and hokkyoku start to argue*

Zabuza: well they are at it again…Haku will you do the disclaimer cuz Neko doesn't have money for the lawyers.

Haku: hai zabuzam-sama…

Zabuza: don't call me that…

**Haku: neko-sama and hokkyoku-sama don't ***neko with a katana and hokkyoku with a mallet fighting; neko:baka who are you calling dobe… hokkyoku:you two shut up an let began the story; neko looks at haku; neko: you may continue with the disclaimer*

**Haku: like neko-sama said she and hokkyoku don't own naruto or any of the characters at all… in joy the story**

_Hi everyone: peoples thoughts_

Hi everyone: people talking

_**Flashbacks**_

**Hi everyone: demon/summoning talking**

**Hi everyone: demon/summoning thoughts**

_**Neko's POV**_

'_The village has change since the last time I been here I wonder who's the Hokage now. It's funny even when the third great shinobi war is over it looks like it never happen. All the villagers are happy. I wonder if Minato-kun is still alive that stupid fur ball should not have stolen my eyes and this would not have happened. Oh well can't do anything about it know,' _I thought to myself. "I wonder were Obito-chan is at. Hope he is having fun it's been a long time since he was here last time. Hehehehehe…so what inn should I stay at. I have to wait for Shukaku for a while but I will live. Sighs today is just not my day at all. Oh hey there's the Leaf Hotel that would make a good place to stay at today. Now to find Obito-chan. Kōri ryū-kun can you go and look for Obito-chan for me." I asked.

Kōri ryū-kun looks up. "sure ane" Kōri ryū-kun said. "Arigatō Kōri ryū-kun," Neko said. Kōri ryū-kun got of Nekos shoulder that she was resting on. Kōri ryū-kun went of toward a ranma stand that she saw when they entered the village. **'Obito is probably there eating everything already. Baka is going to waist his earnings that way,'** Kōri ryū-kun thought to her self. Kōri ryū found Obito talking to a little kid. The little kid wasn't paying attention at all to what Obito was talking about. It toke about an hour in till Obito found out that he was not paying attention to what he was saying at all. "HEY GAKI LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Obito yelled at the kid. "MY NAME IS NOT GAKI YOU STUPID IDIOT IT'S NARUTO," Naruto yelled back at Obito. "it doesn't matter you should listen to your elders," Obito said to Naruto. "so does that mean that you are an old man or something," Naruto said to Obito.

**Neko: So what do you all think of my story so far**

**Ookami: First part was dumb**

**Hokkyoku: idiot ur were asleep the whole time how can you know if it was dumb.**

**Zabuza: children be nice ok…**

**Neko: thankz zabuza..ok hope you all like my story.. I don't have a beta for it at all yet so please don't get mad..flames are welcomes**

**Hokkyoku: Flames are welcome to Neko but no..**

**Neko: Shut up Hokkyoku you helped write the story. Ok hope I get some reviews so I may continue writing the story. Oh yeah befor I forget it is not beta**

**Everyone: please review so Neko doesn't start crien. Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko: hey am back how everyone is today ****J**

**Ookami: Neko why do u do this to me why me?**

**Neko: cuz I love u so much and zaza-chan said I could**

**Zabuza: don't drag me into this ok Neko**

**Dru: Neko what have I said about annoying people**

**Neko: am not doing anything Dru **

**Dru: *sigh* ok just make Kyuubi do the declaimer**

**Neko: ok Dru…KYUUBI COME HERE NOW!**

**Kyuubi: what do you want Neko…**

**Neko: can you do the declaimer for me please...**

**Kyuubi: huh**

**Hokkyoku Ookami: idiots *sighs* I will do it for my sister… Neko doesn't own Naruto cuz she is not rich right now ok…**

_**Hi everyone: peoples thoughts**_

_Hi everyone: people talking_

Flashbacks

_Hi everyone: demon/summoning talking_

**Hi everyone: demon/summoning thoughts**

Last Time

"HEY GAKI LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Obito yelled at the kid. "MY NAME IS NOT GAKI YOU STUPID IDIOT IT'S NARUTO," Naruto yelled back at Obito. "It doesn't matter you should listen to your elders," Obito said to Naruto. "So does that mean that you are an old man or something," Naruto said to Obito.

Obito just look at Naruto for a short while in till he starts to laugh really hard. "No, it's just an exprecion people say to give wisdom or to humor them", Obito told Naruto. "Oh, ok. So who are you," Naruto asked Obito. "Well am Tobi nice to meet you, kid" Obito said to Naruto. Obito and Naruto talked for a little while in till Obito notice Kōri ryū-kun looking for him. "Hey Naruto do you have a place where you are sating at. Naruto are you listening to me." Obito saw a crowed that was forming not far away from the rammer stand. He saw a couple of ninjas that look about chuunnie to jonie. He also saw an old friend of his that he had given his right eye to. "Hey Naruto are you ok. Hey are you listening to me." "Well it was nice to me you Tobi-san, bye" Naruto said to Obito in a nervous way. Naruto took off in a run really fast that Obito didn't get a chance to ask what was going on.

Kōri ryū-kun saw a kid run past her really fast. He looked as if the devil was running after him. That's when she also saw the crowed that had gotten together chasing the kid. One of the villagers saw Kōri ryū and went to grab her but was stop by a sword being pointed to her neck. The villager had bright pink hair that scared her a lot. "I hope you weren't planning on touching my fox, haruno," neko said to Haruno. "Oh neko you are back. Are you here to help us kill…" Haruno start to say in till Obito appeared and started to talk to Neko."Neko did you see a kid running this way." "No Tobi, why do you ask?" Haruno then decide to ask a very stupid question. "Where did that little demon go to? Did you see which way it went?" Haruno asked so many questions. But it didn't go unnoticed by the two demons that were there that Haruno was saying that there was another demon around. "Haruno I'm going to ask the questions here you better answer them, or else you will regret it. Is that understood?" Neko said in a very angry tone. "Ok first question. Who is this demon boy you keep on talking about?" ''Well you see Neko am not allowed to say. The Hokage has placed a law that won't allow me to tell you. Am sorry" Haruno said in a very small voice that Neko could hardly hear her. "Ok then second question. When was the kid born?" "Well that is easy he was born on October 10th "Haruno said in very sad voice as if she was thinking about something that had happened so long ago. "Haruno how old is that kid?" Neko asked. "He is four years old" Haruno said aging with that same voice. "Thank you for answering these questions for me, Haruno. Tobi go look for the kit take Kōri ryū-kun with you. If he is being attacked kill all of them, only let the shinobi live. And then take them to Ibaki. On second thought let a couple of the civilians live so they could also have a privet section with Anko. Tobi don't use your eyes at all ok. I would hate having to explain why I have you." That is when Neko notice that Haruno was still there. "Haruno I thought I said for you to go home to your daughter. It would be a shame if your daughter was to become an orphan. Don't you think?" Haruno then toke off to go back home to her daughter because Neko never made a threat unlease she couldn't keep it. "Neko, I'm going to go look for the kid now just so yeah know. Come on Kōri ryū-kun we have to go and look for Naruto-chan," Obito said to Neko and Kōri ryū. "Well then it looks like am going to go pay a visit to a little monkey. So when you find him go to the tower that is where I will be at ok. Tobi-chan, Kōri ryū-kun." Neko said to her two companions.

Obito and Kōri ryū went looking for Naruto in till a strong smell of blood hit them both. "Tobi am just going to take a wild guess here but I think that the kid is that way," Kōri ryū said to Obito. "I think you are right. Well then lets get going we can't keep the kid waiting long. Even if the kyuubi is sealed inside him that fox won't do anything for him. That is why you don't side with foxes unlease it is only Neko," Obito said in a mad voice forgetting that Kōri ryū was also a fox. Kōri ryū understood what he was talking about all the foxes and cats look at Neko with pure hatred because she was a half-breed. Half-cat half-fox, because of that people didn't understand her at all. "Tobi this way, look?" Kōri ryū said in a worried toned to Obito. Kōri ryū looked at Obito as if waiting a commend from Obito. "hey, why don't you grab the kit and go to the tower. I will dill with this one here. Ok Kōri ryū," Obito said to Kōri ryū. Kōri ryū and Obito jumped to be between the crowed and the kid. Random villager yelled to know what hell they are doing. "You don't just kill someone because they're a demon inside them," yelled Obito. "Why not kyuubi almost destroyed our village and that monster is inside that child," a random villager yelled. "It doesn't matter you will not hurt this child," yelled Kōri ryū. "Shut up you monsters," a random villager yelled. "You calling us monsters you going to kill an innocent child," yelled Obito. "You're the monsters," yelled Kōri ryū. "Fine this child will live but if he loses control you will pay," yelled the villagers. The villagers left and went to their on things. "Naruto are you alright," asked Obito in a worried tone. "Yea I think so" Naruto responded. "Lets see those wounds," said Kōri ryū. "You have a fox," Naruto question. "I'm a wolf not a fox," responded Kōri ryū annoyed. "You don't look like a wolf," Naruto said. "Lets just see your wounds alright," said Obito. "Fine," Naruto said. "Nothing too serious just cuts and bruises that's all" said Kōri ryū. "Naruto we're your parents," asked Obito. "I don't have any parents," Naruto said while looking down. "Ohm sorry," said Obito. "Hey Tobi-chan can you stay at my house," asked Naruto. "Sure Naruto," responded Obito. "Hey can me and Neko come too," asked Kōri ryū. "Sure why not," Naruto said. They went to Naruto's house but Kōri ryū went to go get Neko. Neko was at the tower she said she will be at. "Hey Neko can you come with me to Naruto-chan's house. "Why," asked Neko. "Naruto wants us to be with him," said Kōri ryū. "Alright let's go," Neko said. While Neko and Kōri ryū went to Naruto's house. An assassin was at Naruto's house trying to kill Naruto but not only Naruto he was trying to kill every demon in the village. They smelled blood when they're half way to his house. "Oh no it coming from Naruto's house let go," yelled Kōri ryū. Kōri ryū transformed into her large form. Neko got on Kōri ryū and she ran as fast as she could. Once they got to Naruto house they saw a corpse on the floor.

**Neko: please review it might help.**

**Kyuubi: it might help her not worry if people review**

**Zabuza: also flames are welcome *sighs* and Neko finally losted.**

**Ookami: hey my brother is in TakkaiShikiyori story if u wants to hear more about me. Also *looks at Neko* stop stealing her cookies. She blamed Naruto and chiro.**

**Naruto: hey why did I get blame? It was my shadow clone who blows it up not me. And chiro was the one who ate the rest.**

**Hokkyoku: be nice. Ok**

**Neko/Kyuubi: ok all of you stop argue**

**Neko: *sighs* today is not my day at all. Please review, also flames are welcomed. Oh yeah you should also go and check out TakkaiShikiyori she wrote a story on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go if you like tem….also remember that my story is not beta at all.. **

**Everyone: JaNe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko: hey everyone how are you all doing today**

**Kyuubi: Neko why did you make me the bad guy. You know that was just mean right**

**Neko: yea but it's fun**

**Kyuubi: evil evil child **

**Neko: thank you**

**Zabuza: you two stop it now**

**Ookami: wow I thought I was the one to starts fight**

**Hokkyoku: ok that's just plain weird**

**Neko: what weird**

**Hokkyoku: did you see Naruto?**

**Neko: no why?**

**Ookami: he was wearing girl clothes bwahahahahahahah **

**Neko: what did you do Ookami**

**Ookami: how did you know I did it?**

**Neko: cause you're the one who always causes trouble but that plan need two people. How did you do it by urself**

**Kyuubi: cause he didn't do it alone **

**Neko: then who?**

**Kyuubi: Hokkyoku**

**Neko: wow **

**Naruto: HOKKYOKU OOKAMI**

**Hokkyoku/Ookami: O.O *runs away from Naruto***

**Naruto: GET BACK HERE*chases after them*  
>Neko: while Naruto tries to kill Hokkyoku and Ookami. Kyuubi do the disclaimer.<strong>

**Kyuubi: Neko doesn't own Naruto cuz she not rich**

_**Hi everyone: peoples thoughts**_

_Hi everyone: people talking_

Flashbacks

_Hi everyone: demon/summoning talking_

**Hi everyone: demon/summoning thoughts**

Last Time

They went to Naruto's house but Kōri ryū went to go get Neko. Neko was at the tower she said she will be at. "Hey Neko can you come with me to Naruto-chan's house. "Why," asked Neko. "Naruto wants us to be with him," said Kōri ryū. "Alright let's go," Neko said. While Neko and Kōri ryū went to Naruto's house. An assassin was at Naruto's house trying to kill Naruto but not only Naruto he was trying to kill every demon in the village. They smelled blood when they're half way to his house. "Oh no it coming from Naruto's house let go," yelled Kōri ryū. Kōri ryū transformed into her large form. Neko got on Kōri ryū and she ran as fast as she could. Once they got to Naruto house they saw a corpse on the floor.

Obito was in the middle of the floor covered in blood and looking really pissed off. Naruto was nowhere in sight but his blood was all over the room as if they were trying to cover the whole entire room. Neko looked at Obito and saw that he had used his bloodline. "Kōri ryū-kun look for Naruto?" Neko said to Kōri ryū. Neko looked really sad as if she was remembering something from her past. "Oka-san, are you ok?" Obito asked Neko; "yea everything is find Obito-chan…" Neko responded back then continued saying something "just a child and he is hated for something that he could not control at all. Oh Minito if you were alive what would you say to what is happing to your son". Naruto appeared holding a small fox and with a confused look and finally decide to ask "You knew my dad?" Neko looked at Naruto and was surprised that his wounds were healing all by themselves in till she finally asked, "Naruto-chan do your wounds always heal by themselves?" Naruto looked at Neko as if it was a weird question. "Yeah they do…it's a bloodline of mine. The counsel doesn't know about it because then they would hate me. So please don't tell them at all," Naruto said in a sad voice. "Don't worry Naruto-chan oka-san would never tell the counsel," Obito said in a very happy voice as if he knew something he didn't at. Neko looked at Obito, "_Obito what are you talking about," Neko said to Obito thru telepathy. "Well if you adopt Naruto the council will be pissed and they won't be able to hurt him because if they did then they would be declaring war with a clan. True we are only two but the way we fight is special way and we do have a bloodline also it's just that ares is just special," Obito said back._ Neko thought about it for a little while in till she thought that it was a great idea. That way Naruto would have something that was taken away from him by Kyuubi and Madara. "Naruto-chan how would you like for me to be your oka-san," Neko said in a motherly voice. Naruto looked at Neko with a happy look, "do you really mean that, Neko," ask Naruto. "Yes I mean it Naruto-chan," said Neko. "Then yes!" yelled Naruto. "Awesome I have a new playmate," said Kōri ryū. "Come on let go get the adopted papers," said Neko. They went to the Hokage Tower to get the adopted papers so Naruto could become the son of Neko. Once they got there the secretary for the hokage looked at Naruto with a hateful looked. "Is the Hokage in?" Neko asked the secretary and ignoring the hateful look that she was given Naruto. "Yes he is but he is not allowed to come inside at all," she said with pure venom in her voice. "Now you listen here he is the heir to my clan and I dought the hokage wants to start war with us because he will most likely lose more than half of his force. So you are going to let us go thru and let me talk with the hokage is that understood," Neko said in a very serious voice. The secretary let them go thru so Neko could talk with the hokage. They went in to the office of the sandime. He was buried in paperwork, he was cursing at it. Neko and her little companions looked at him as if he had gone insane. Finally Neko decide that it was time to let her presence known. "Hello there little monkey how have you been lately," Neko said in a very sweet voice that made Obito and Kōri ryū worry about their safety. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and lost his color really fast. "Neko-sama what brings you here to Konoha?" he asked. If there was one think that made him really worry. "Well you see I would like to adopt this little kit here if you don't mind at all?" Neko said with that sweet voice of her. Sarutobi knew that if he said no the rest of his life would be pure hell. "of course neko-sama who is it that you would like to adopt," he asked really worry for the child that would be adopt by her. Neko looked at with an innocent looked and said, "well he is a blond child he is four year old. He also has whisker on his face." Neko kept looking at Sarutobi with an innocent look and he knew who she was talking about really fast because there was only one child that looked like that. "Oh, yeah his name is also Nazimake Uzamkie Naruto." Sarutobi look as if he was about to faint. The ANBUs that were hidden look really shocked also. Finally Sarutobi decide to ask, "Neko-sama how do you know this." Neko just stared at him for a couple of seconds in till she starts to laugh; she finally decides to say "That is my little secret, little monkey, in till I decide that you are with knowing this information." Sarutobi just sighted because he knew he was going to get a headache from all the paperwork that was going to fallow and the bitching the counsel would do. "Very well then." He takes out the adoption papers and starts to fill them out. He then gave them to Neko so she could sign them. "There all done know. Naruto you are officially my son and heir to my clan," Neko said with her sweet voice. "Oh yeah do any of you ANBUs have any question it would be better if you ask them right know." All the ANBU come out form there hidden positions; the first one who asked a question was the one with the Ookami mask.

**Neko: okay I wont be updating as much lately cuz school is starting again. Am so sorry I know some of you like my story so I will try to update as much as possible. JaNe take care**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko: Good afternoon everyone**

**Naruto: I'M GOING TO KILL HOKKYOKU, OOKAMI**

**Ookami/Hokkyoku: no you can't **

**Naruto: OH YES I CAN YOU MAGI MUTTS**

**Neko: ok what is going on this time?**

**Hokkyoku: we put blue dye in his shampoo**

**Neko: ohh so that explains why he's blue.**

**Ookami: yep it was funny when we went to get lunch.**

**Naruto: you two better run.**

**Hokkyoku/Ookami: Why?**

**Naruto: RASAGAN!**

***lucky Hokkyoku and Ookami were able to move out of the way but it hit Kyuubi***

**Kyuubi: what the fuck you brat why did you hit me with that *looking for Naruto once he relised that he wasn't there anymore. Goes of looking for Naruto***

**Naruto: *in a whisper from begind neko* is he gone know**

**Neko: yes he is hone know. So will you be a dear ans do the stupid disclaimer for me please and thank you**

**Naruto: ok this story doesn't belong to neko-okasan just so you know. Injoy the story then**

_**Hi everyone: peoples thoughts**_

_Hi everyone: people talking_

Flashbacks

_Hi everyone: demon/summoning talking_

**Hi everyone: demon/summoning thoughts**

Last time

"There all done know. Naruto you are officially my son and heir to my clan," Neko said with her sweet voice. "Oh yeah do any of you ANBUs have any question it would be better if you ask them right know." All the ANBU come out form there hidden positions; the first one who asked a question was the one with the Ookami mask.

"What do you mean that he has the same last name as the Yondime Hokage? Neko-sama he was not married so how is it possible for him to be his son," the Ookami asked Neko. Neko just looked at him for a while in till she starts to laugh. "You are telling me that you a true Ookami could not smell him. The way his scent and a humans scent is mixed with his creating his own little smell, but because he hold the Kyuubi he will also have smell like any fox would of their own natural element. So tell me Ookami what Naru-chan smells of?" Neko asked the Ookami masked man. He gave her a very weird look in till he started to smell the air around him. Once he smells he gasped, he could not believe that he smelled like the Yondime and like the uzamaki. "How is that possible that that child is his?" he asked with shocked still in his voice.

Nekos POV

I just looked at the Ookami as if he was crazy. "Naruto sweetie can you go and wait with tobi-chan and

Kōri ryū-kun while I talk to them will you; don't worry mommy wont be long. Also you might get to meet your new daddies today," I said to Naruto. Once Naruto had left I looked at the hokage. "how could you have keept that from him. You knew that Minato would want his own son to know about his true blood. You should be thankful that I love Naruto a lot or I would be destroying this village with or without the Kyuubi aprobal." I left the office and went to go and pick up Naruto and the rest of my children.

Once we were about a good distance from the village I stoped to talk to Naruto and tell him the true of why he was hated. "Naruto sweet come here am going to tell you a big secret do you think you can keep it for me?" I asked him. Naruto just looked at me; "Tobi-chan go get wood so we can start a fire and stay warm, as well as you Kōri ryū-kun. This is something that is going to be between me and Naru-chan." Once they were a good distances away I looked at Naruto. "Know Naruto how long have you known about whom your real parents were and who is sealed inside of you," I gave him a question look. He starts to sweat and get nerves as if he was scared of me hurting him. _What have this people done to this little kit to be afraid to admit that he is smart and not dumb like the people think; _I looked at Naruto and gave a sweet smile."Naru-chan know one will hurt you because I will personally kill them is that understood," I have him a sweet smile again.

Third POV

Naruto looked at Neko for a long time in till he gave a big smile. What Naruto said surprise Neko a lot because yes didn't think he would talk at all. "I have now about my parents and Kyuubi since I was three; the reason I know that is that one day villagers gave me…"he had a sad and hurtful look on his face. Neko grabbed him and put him in her lap and gave him a hug. _"Is this what a hug feels like when someone is really worried about you? Is this what a mothers hugs feels like…?" _Naruto thought. He had frozen in Nekos laps; as if he was afraid of physical contact. "Neko-san?" Naruto asked all of a sudden, with a really small voice as if he was scared of the answer. "Yes Naru-chan" neko responded quiet curios on what her new son had to say. "tobi is not the really person in that body right?" neko looked surprise again because the young kit had not only known about the Kyuubi and could tell that there were two souls living in one body. "Kittling, you are half correct…" at that Naruto gave Neko a confused looked. Neko had to laugh at that, Naruto just looked so cute with that look. Narutos eyebrow started to twitch because he was getting annoyed that Neko was still laughing at him. Naruto gave a fake cough to get her attention, Neko stopped laughing and looked at Naruto for a little while and laughed a bit nervous and gave Naruto a funny look.

Neko and Naruto just kept on looking at each other in till Tobi and Kōri ryū came back to the weird silence between Neko and Naruto. Tobi and Kōri ryū looked at Neko and Naruto for a little while in till Tobi decide to break the silence.

"What did Neko do this time?" Tobi said

"Nothing, I am innocent all…"Neko stopped talking. She had felt a little bit of chakra from a tree. Neko looked at Tobi for a little while as if give him a signal. "Am going to the restroom so don't fallow me at all," Tobi said to everyone at the camp side. Neko and Naruto looked at him and said in unison "and why would we give a fuck". Neko looked at Naruto when he said that; and said to him "and who in the bloody world taught you to cuss, kittling." Naruto looked at Neko and tried to look innocent as if he had not said anything at all. Neko kept looking at Naruto until he started to sweat, "well you see this one ANBU always taught me how to talk so once I was good at stealth I start to try and learn more. Sp I would always try to be sneaky towards other people. Jiji doesn't know that I am actually smart." Naruto said with a very proud face as if he had not just cussed at all. "So who was this ANBU who taught you how to talk in such a manner, Naruto-kun?" Neko asked with a very sweet voice that would make people think that they were off the hook. "The ANBU who taught me was the one with the wolf mask and the one with the weasel mask. They aren't in any kind of trouble are they Neko-chan?" Naruto looked at Neko with the puppy eyes look. "Not at all Naru-kit is just going to have a talk with them that is all sweet."

Tobi came back with a couple of ANBUs that had been hidden in the tree. Neko looked at them all as if waiting for a good explanation that no one was giving. She starts to grow mad as the silence went one until Naruto decide that he wanted some answers from the ANBU and from Neko as well. But he spooked at the same time as another ANBU was going to start speaking.

"Neko-sama…"

"Okas-san…"

The ANBU and Naruto looked at each other for a while until Neko start laughing for no reason. They all looked at her as if she had gone insane.

**Neko: Naruto finally called me mom I am so happy**

**Naruto: well you are going to raise me so I get to call you mom don't i**

**Neko: yes well until next time people**

**Everyone: Ja ne**


	5. AN

Authors Note

Hey everyone neke here! So have not been able to apdate in a while am so sorry about that. School has finaly caught up to me so I have not had so much time for my story. But I will try to update hardere. Also Kyuubi and Shucaku have come to me with a complain THAT I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS AT ALL. you know what its true. I don't know if you all like the story or not and its been getting me worry. So pleace tell me how am doing; also I don't know if I should make this a yaoi or a yuri or both with some normal couples. Also if you think if I should make the Kyuubi evil or nice, if Itachi should be a protecter of narutos… ok that all am asking for with also remember that this story is not beta so flames are also welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note 2

Neko: Hey everyone how are you all today.

Hokkyoku Ookami: I have written two new stories. Also I have changed my name to Wolfetgril11

Neko: ok you done now Hokkyoku….ok well everyone I have some very bad news. Naruto why don't you tell them. *start to cry, runs of*

Naruto: Mom had decided to restart the whole entire story again. Also mom…

Neko: I am so sorry for that it's just that I thought that would be a better flashback then the beginning. So am sorry everyone.

Naruto Tobi Kakashi Madara and Itachi: ok everyone we are sorry for what are mom is doing.

Neko: but I will try to start it all over again. Am sorry again.


End file.
